The Apocalypse
by Black Manticore
Summary: Shadow is torn in between the values of love or duty. Which path with he take?
1. Love or Duty?

"Wasted." Shadow slid the pistol back into its holster and left Westopolis and all its dead

GUN soldiers and inhabitants behind. A twinge of guilt hit him and he turned back. He

surveyed the chaos and the crimson flames burning the damn city. He heard a baby cry.

He walked over, but Doom's Eye blocked him. "Never turn back, Shadow…" Shadow

felt a tear slide down his cheek. The black hedgehog left the city and went to the

outskirts, where he had ordered Doom's Eye not to attack.

He left his weapons in the shed outside. Shadow opened the door of his house and heard a

fire crackling. He slid into the armchair. _What have I done…_ he thought. He had

murdered countless, innocent men, fighting to stop him and his injustice.

Shadow felt another hedgehog slide into the chair next to him. _She's not dead yet?_ He

turned around, only for his lips to meet Amy's. "I missed you." Shadow could see the

crystal tears illuminated by the fire.

_And I, you._ The two intertwined, kissing, and enjoying the embrace. Amy fingered his

white tuft of hair. "I love you…" Amy whispered into his ear. "You had been gone for a

fortnight, and had not returned. I was…scared." Her tender lips met Shadow's. She

pulled off his blood and dirt-stained shirt.

"I'm sorry for not returning, but Doo- my client had business elsewhere." He placed his

hand on Amy's arm. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his chest.

"I was just scared. I'm glad your back. How many Black Arms did you kill this time?"

Shadow smiled. It was a game they played.

"Don't you mean GUN soldiers?"

"No. I mean Black Arms." Amy was puzzled.

"Ah yes. Um, forty five." He felt her lips brush his cheek. "You saved them all, didn't

you?" It was a rhetorical question: the answer was always yes.

"Must be going to bed now. I- "he faked a yawn. "-have business tomorrow as well.

Good night." He got up, pecked her on the cheek, and went upstairs.

How much longer can I keep this up? I think she's getting suspicious. Duty or Love? I am

so mixed up. On ARK, I was sure of myself, but that was the ARK. She is my world. Her

heartbeat is my music. Her eyes are mine, guiding me through what I don't understand.

So why am I so lost. Why-

Doom's Eye smashed into the room. "I have a propostion for you. You come with me, to

ARK, where the remain humans are. Their Artificial Chaos will be no match. Easily

Taken out. Come along." A Black Volt appeared for him. "Come on!" Black Doom

Roared. "I'll be waiting for you." He vanished in a flash of green light.

Shadow rushed downstairs. He grabbed Amy and met her eye to eye. "You must stay

Here, understand? Black Doom has agreed to not attack this area. I am going to ARK

With my client to eliminate these damn aliens."

Amy trembled. "O-okay." Shadow picked her up and wrapped his arms around her: one

Final embrace before the Ultimate Life Form's power began its inevitable descent,

Carrying the apocalypse with it…


	2. Slaughter on the ARK

The Black Volt left the ground, and Shadow took one last look behind him; concentrating on his house. This might be his last time staying here, and he thought_ What am I doing?_ He pulled on the horns of the Black Volt, which caused it to turn around.

The Ultimate Life Form ran into his house and grasped Amy, for one last kiss… Amy felt all the love that he could muster within him rise into his mouth. His tongue felt the edge of her pearly whites. He took her to their bedroom. "Amy…I know this might be our last night together. I have decided to stay with you tonight. I need to-" Before he finished, he felt his shirt rise up and Amy's hand on his chest. She held him, and the two slid into bed, hugging and kissing. Shadow closed his eyes and let the love wash over him, as well as the rosy smell he would never forget. The two stopped only to catch their breath. Shadow got up. "Good-bye Amy…" He pulled his shirt back on and left the house, with Doom's words ringing through his head, _Never turn back Shadow…_ He had fully committed himself to Black Doom, and the only ones left alive would be Doom, Amy, and him…

"OW!" A GUN soldier keeled over and screamed as Shadow poured shot after shot from his handy-dandy pistol. He swung around and smacked a soldier on the head. "Well done, Shadow…" Shadow felt his power rising through him, and unleashed a crimson flame of energy. "Chaos Blast!" Instant death. Shadow got back up, feeling his evil aura going up to insane heights. "Feel the power…Sonic is scared of it, and he tries to contain it, as well as the professor. I do not fear it: I embrace it. To become the real Ultimate Life Form, you must learn to embrace all sides of the world, not just the narrow minded one Gerald gave to you."

Another Chaos Blast followed the first one, and he used Chaos Control to zip away and aid the aliens in sector 51.

Amy booked a flight up to ARK. She could feel something wrong up there, and it concerned her husband. As she was on the shuttle, she felt her baby kicking: the one that she had kept a secret for so long, she thought that Shadow might leave her if she didn't tell him.

Shadow walked into the ARK's control room. "There it is, Shadow. Take it, and use it to taint this cursed world with evil!" Shadow took the Nebula Blade from its niche in the Room, and felt ready and evil enough for a Chaos Blast. He smirked. "Just what I needed to finish these damn humans off!"

Amy finally, _finally_ finished her flight, and ran up, easily dodging the shots from the aliens, as she had learned from watching Sonic so much.

As Shadow rushed up to the Eclipse Cannon, Black Doom laughed. "That hedgehog really needs to go back to kindergarten: does he think I, the Immortal Life Form, would give up the CHAOS EMERALDS? But, he does have a insanely big evil aura within himself: maybe after he finishes his duty, he can be of further use…" Doom watched the Chaos outside, and left.

Shadow met Sonic outside on the Eclipse Cannon. "You're going straight to hell, blue hedgehog!" Shadow drew his sword. Luckily, Professor Gerald had planted the skills of the greatest swordfighters in the world into him. Sonic drew his: the Hero Scythe. Shadow grimaced and charged.


End file.
